Typically, a selective call receiver includes a display device for displaying a message. Such a display is usually adequate for displaying short messages, such as, telephone numbers. However, selective call receiver users require the selective call receiver to be capably of receiving longer messages. One of several techniques currently available for presenting a long message to the user comprises displaying the message in a line-by-line (or segment-by-segment) manner to achieve a "scrolling" of the message on the display. However, certain messages, such as graphics or a long character string, are not easily presented by scrolling.
Of course, simply replacing the small display for a larger display may allow presentation of long messages, but such an arrangement wastes energy and reduces battery life when short messages are received. That is, selective call receivers are power-limited devices that may not be able to supply the higher current requirements of larger displays without significantly reducing battery life. Regrettably, a selective call receiver having a selectable display has been heretofore unavailable, thus failing to satisfy the need for efficiently displaying both long and short messages without over-burdening the power supply of the selective call receiver. Accordingly, a need exists for a selective call receiver having selectable displays.
Summary of the Invention Briefly, according to the invention, a selective call receiver comprises a receiver for receiving a message and determining the length of the received message. According to the invention, one of at least two displays is selected to display the received message according the received message length.